Love Just is
by I love Malfoy as a ferret
Summary: This is my first song fic so please read:Please:P
1. Default Chapter

This is my first song fic so take it easy on me. Hope you like it. Oh! One more thing, this is told from Kagomes point of view.

_**Love Just is**_

I keep telling you but you never listen to me. You always call me names say that you hate me because I look like Kikyo but than you go off and kiss her and leave me in the dust like I'm nothing. In hopes that tomorrow will be different I stop myself from crying and smile but the next day you do the same thing to me so I just go home. At home I cry and cry but I go back in a couple of days hoping it will be different but it is for a wile.

**_When the night won't fall and the sun won't rise_**

_**And you see the best as you close your eyes**_

I am just a jewel detector for you. You say you care but you keep hurting me. You never know because I never tell. I never tell because you always call me names and I am afraid that you will call me names because I am week and easily get hurt by you for what you say and do.

**_When you reach the top as you bottom out_**

**_But you under stand what it's all about_**

I always say that I will stay by your said but than you always turn me away. I look at you on the hill staring at the sun set and I see sadness from your childhood and I want to help but you would turn and run. I would try to run after you but than I hear you crying so I stop and start to cry myself. I cry because I made you and I made you remember your mom and dad. I would hurt it to if some one reminded me of my dad because he to is dead.

_**Nothing ever what it seems**_

_**In your life or in your dream**_

**_It don't make sense what can you do_**

**_So I won't try making sense of you_**

When I see you I think of all the times I wake up screaming your name. I have nightmares about bad things happening to you. I never want that to happen, not ever. I will do anything to protect you but then you say that I just getting in the way so I just stop. I hope that you will one day say that I'm not getting in your way and that you do need me but I can see after so many times of being told that I am in the way I think that it will never happen.

_**Love just is…whatever it may be**_

_**Love just is…you and me**_

I dream that you will one day care about me. Tell me that you love me as much as I love you will be enough for me to be happy. But I now that will never happen. I so much now wish that I was Kikyo so you can tell me that you love me and I would be so happy that I would run up to you and kiss you.

_**Nothing less and nothing more**_

**_I don't know what I love you for…love just is_**

I tell you in so many that I love you but you never pay attention. You always hate me because I look like Kikyo when you run of to her, tell her that you love her, say that you will protect her no matter what and I cry and run away because I don't want you to see me like this because I know you will tease me.

**_When you ask to stay and then disappear_**

_**It seems your gone but your really here**_

_**When every move seems out of place**_

_**But every kiss is filled with grace**_

You have kissed me once before on my check. I loved it so much that I gave you one and you blushed but then you saw that Sango, Miroku, and Shippo are watching you run after them and the moment is gone. Then the next day you seem to regret it and you try to keep away from me, you never look at me. I feel so alone, like I'm not even here.

_**Some things never get defind**_

**_In your heart or in your mind_**

I tell you that I'm going for a walk but you act like I'm not there and ignore me. I start to walk and when I know that you are not looking I start to cry and run. I feel so sad and alone. I feel like I am an idiot for believing that you will someday love me and we will live together in a big hut in the federal era and be happy.

_**It don't make sense what can you do**_

_**So I won't try making sense of you**_

I take a walk in the forest by myself still crying. I think of the times you got jealous of Koga and I loved it. I then start giggling because you made me so happy. Then you turn around every time and start hating me again.

_**Love just is…whatever it may be**_

_**Love just is… you and me**_

_**Nothing is and nothing more**_

_**I don't know what I love you for**_

I stop at a big rock by a stream and climb upon it to look at the stars. 'It is so pretty and light,' I thought to myself. 'All I need is one more person and it will be perfect.' Then I start to here foot steps, I turn around and see you. You come and set next to me and I smile. 'Now everything is perfect.'

**_Don't ever ask me for reasons_**

_**I can't get to you **_

**_Don't ever ask me for reason_**

_**Why I live for you… I just do**_

I turn to face you and I see you staring at me. T read your eyes and they seem so soft and gentle. I want to hold you so close and kiss you but I know that you will never let me. I love you so much and I keep asking myself why? Why do I love you so much when you don't love me at all?

_**Love just is…what ever it may be**_

_**Love just is…you and me**_

_**Nothing less and nothing more **_

_**I don't know what I love you for… love just is**_

Then I turn away but you grab me and turn me to you with your hands on my shoulder. You lean down and kiss me a deep kiss. I was surprised but then I closed my eyes and I threw my arms around you and pulled you closer. I keep thinking that this is a dream but when you broke the kiss, I looked into your eyes and I new it was real and I was not dreaming. "I love you InuYasha," I say to you. Then you say the three words that I had longed to hear. "I love you too," you said with a smile. You kiss me again and I knew that you meant it.

A/N: I hope you like it, please review but take it easy on me because this is my first song fic. I am going to up data "**_Skateboard love"_** soon. I would have up dated it sooner but my computer was being mean to me and I had a lot of school work.

Bye Bye


	2. Chapter 2: Married

A/N: I had lots of people saying that they want me to write more to this story so I thought I would write something short

It was a special day for Inu and Kagome for today, they where getting married and it was the happiest day of Kagome's life and Inu's except he wasn't to happy that he had to where shoes. Kagome was wearing a white dress that had white flowers and it was strapless. InuYasha was wearing a black tuxedo and was not to happy about it but he did it because it made her happy.

Kagome was walking down the ale with Miroku on her arm scene her dad was dead and lead her up to InuYasha who was next to his brother Sess (yes Sess was nice and came to the wedding and of course Rin made him because you see they are married too) and When they got there Miroku kissed Kagome on the cheek and handed her hand to InuYasha.

Bla Bla Bla you now the deal

"Do you InuYasha take Kagome to be your wife" Miroku asked

"I do" InuYasha said putting the ring on Kagome's finger

"And do you Kagome take InuYasha to be your husband" Miroku said turning to Kagome

"I do" Kagome said smiling as she put the ring on InuYasha's finger

"Then I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss her now InuYasha" Miroku said smiling

InuYasha leaned forward and kissed her and then punched the monk for being perverted and they lived happily ever after

A/N: well I hope you liked it. Bye. PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE

CANDY IS SPIFFY!


End file.
